Radio frequency (RF) transmitters are used in a wide variety of applications such as cellular or mobile telephones, cordless telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), computers, radios and other devices that transmit or receive RF signals. RF transmitters may be used to transmit RDS (Radio Data System) and/or RBDS (Radio Broadcast Data System) data for display by a receiver of the RDS/RBDS data. The RDS/RBDS data may include the name of a broadcast station and a description of the broadcast content being played by the receiver, for example. To minimize costs and power consumption, an RF transmitter may have a limited amount of storage for storing RDS/RBDS data and a limited amount of time to receive the RDS/RBDS data from a host.